Optical fiber networks often require robust, factory terminated, weather-resistant cable assemblies to reduce installation times and deployment cost. The cable assemblies are designed to withstand extreme temperature, moisture, chemical exposure, ozone, and other harsh environmental conditions. To help reduce deployment and installation costs, certain vendors offer pre-terminated outdoor bundle cable assemblies, allowing contractors to deploy multiple drops along the exterior of a multiple dwelling unit (MDU) and install one or more drops directly into the customer's premises after service has been ordered. This installation allows a significant increase in productivity, both during construction and installation, eliminates the need for costly interior path creation, and reduces the overall time to connect service to a particular unit.
Each bundle assembly deployed typically contains multiple coiled service drops, which can be positioned next to the windows of the MDU. The terminated ends of the service drops can be stored securely within each coil of cordage and the coils can hang outside the building until service is ordered. Therefore, the connectors need to be protected from outside-plant environmental conditions until service is ordered. In some cases, it may be years before service is ordered for a particular unit. Once service is ordered, the connector protection can be removed and the connector can be pulled through a hole drilled into the windowsill, to be connected to an Optical Network Terminal (ONT) located within the customer's residence. Currently, vendors that provide pre-terminated outdoor bundle cables for MDU applications typically protect the optical connectors using covers or caps secured to the connector with mastic or electrical tape. The tape is usually wound around the open end of the caps and the cordage to seal out moisture. While this approach may be acceptable, it is not an optimal solution for at least the following reasons: (1) it is time consuming to install the tape; (2) the application consistency of the tape is difficult to control (3), the tape adhesive may be adversely affected by the environmental conditions and sealing may be compromised; and (4) when the cover is removed, residue from the tape adhesive could be left on the connector components and/or cable.
Other connector cover concepts have been described in the patent literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,549,802 B2 (Jun. 23, 2009) describes a covering assembly that utilizes a bayonet restraining mechanism for attaching an end cap to a cover. The patent also describes a method for sealing the cover by using a sealing gasket. Also, U.S. Patent Application No. 2008/0317415A1 (Dec. 25, 2008), submitted by OFS, describes another covering assembly having a pulling eye in the cap. The above patent application describes two methods for attaching a cap to an adaptor. On method utilizes a bayonet restraining mechanism, and another method utilizes threads. The patent also describes a method for sealing the region between the cap and adaptor by utilizing an o-ring. Notwithstanding the foregoing solutions, a need remains for improved systems and methods for providing protective covers for optical fiber connectors.